The broad objective of this project is to understand the biology of the serum hormone binding proteins and the role that they plan in various human disease states. Recent research findings include the following: development of a new approach for assessment of the significance of drug interactions with human steroid binding proteins; elucidation of evidence that idiopathic hirsutism is due to excessive androgen secretion of both adrenal and ovarian etiology; and demonstration that testosterone-binding globulin levels are normal in patients with familial thyroid hormone resistance while markedly elevated in thyrotoxicosis. Future directions of the project will emphasize delineating the role of steroid binding proteins (corticosteroid-binding globulin and testosterone-binding globulin in hormonal action in various tissues and elucidating pharmacological and pathological factors modulating the levels of the binding globulins.